Who's Your Daddy?
by Mooch McFly
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I was never THAT girl. Everyone knows who THAT girl is... and I just wasn't "THAT girl" material. And yet, here I was. Stuck in this situation that made me look just like THAT girl. And the worst part is that I'm completely alone.
1. August

_Ay Yo! Whatt's going downnn everyone? Well… I might as well tell you what I've been doing… Which is nothing…. So in honor of doing NOTHING I've decided to put up a new story… Obviously. And I know that you're probably like "whattttttt??? You haven't even finished the other ones?" welll I know… but I'm getting closer to the end of Shatter. And thiss story isn't going to be like… WICKED long. So I thought Whyyy notttt? Hahaha alright… ummmm I'll just lett ya'll readdd now. Disclaimer: I don't any of J.K. Rowling's characters from Harry Potter. Just my own that I make up as I go along… Alrighttt. Let's gett it onnnnnnnn!!! Lol enjoyyy! =D -Mooch_

_**Who's Your Daddy?**_

_**August**_

:BLEEP:

:BLEEP:

:BLEEP:

I flung my hand over my head fast, and violently, effectively hitting the snooze button on the top of my alarm clock, making it go silent again.

Both of my eyes were still glued shut as I pulled my arm back under the blankets and back into the warmth that surrounded my body. It wasn't before long that I was slipping back into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

:BLEEP:

:BLEEP:

:BLEEP:

"For the love of God! Shut up! It's summer don't you know?" I sat up and glared at the blaring clock angrily. But it apparently hadn't heard what I had said because it continued to beep. I groaned and reached out and yanked the clock from the table, making it so the cord came out of the socket. Then proceeded to throw the now dead alarm clock onto the floor on the other side of my room.

I lay back down and closed my eyes and waited for my breathing to slow back down from my small outburst. It didn't take long before I was asleep again. But it seemed like only seconds later I was woken up again. Didn't anyone know that it was summer?

Through my many layers of sleep I registered someone banging my door open and there was a lot of yelling. Angry yelling? I tried to make sense of it all and focus on it, but before I could figure out what was going on, my covers were ripped from my body and the person was now yelling in my ear.

"Ashlyn Amelia Owens! Get up this instant! Still in bed at this hour? Good Lord what has gotten into you?" My mother screeched at me.

"I'm tired mother." I said plainly as I rubbed my eyes and looked at her folding my comforter in her hands.

"Why? What have you been doing that is making you so tired?" She asked quickly. I swear, she was the most paranoid mother in the entire universe.

"I've been up late doing summer homework, and going to all of your after parties. Things like that make a person tired, mum." I said back to her and rubbed a hand on the back of my neck. I looked at my glaring mother and was suddenly thankful I only inherited half of my traits from her.

She was willowy and thin, but also small. All of her features were well defined and her waist long corn silk hair was pulled up in a way that made her look twice her age. She glared at me with ice blue eyes and pointed a thin finger at me.

"There's been a boy. Hasn't there?" She more accused than asked. I sighed.

"No mother. There is no boy." I flopped back onto my bed, ignoring the way she glared at me suspiciously for another moment. She then brushed her hands down her long denim skirt and smoothed out her green cotton shirt.

"Well… Get dressed. You promised me that you would help me make pastries for my after party tonight." She said with a dismissive air, then walked out of my room and shut the door behind her.

I groaned when she was gone. Would the boring party schedule ever come to an end? No. That was a simple answer to that question. I knew that I didn't have a choice whether or not I wanted to go to them. My parents made it my duty to go and make small talk with stuck up purebloods, and old people who loved classical music.

My father, Lucas Owens, was a very important figure that operated within the ministry, and he made sure that every one knew it… Although he was oblivious to most anything that didn't have to do with his job…

Unlike my mother, who noticed everything, and was sometimes more of an anxiety freak than anything else. However, she had been a child prodigy since the age of three with the piano. She still did performances almost every night, which always included an after party following the concert. And as the daughter, it was my chore to attend them and make small talk with people I did not know, neither did I want to.

I got up from my bed finally and walked into the neon pink bathroom that was connected to my white bedroom. I looked at my tired looking face in the mirror and saw what everyone else seemed to miss.

I saw a weary, and worn down girl that was tired of living the life her parents wanted her to have. I saw unruly, curly dark brown hair, dull gray eyes, and a normal face with freckles over the nose. I didn't have a strong body, I had an average body. Nothing that could ever become something drop dead gorgeous or amazing.

But people didn't seem to see that. They saw not the tired girl, but the good girl. The girl that was every parent's dream, and behaved just like every good girl ought to. A beautiful girl that looked just like her father, and was thought to become just like her parents.

Boy, were they wrong. I didn't have exemplary business skills, and I the only song I could play on the piano was Heart & Soul. I had absolutely no hope to become my parents. And maybe that was a good thing.

I sighed again and quickly undressed and got into the shower and turned on the hot water. I let the water relax my muscles which were still stiff from sleep. I washed my hair and body quickly as well as shaved thoroughly. It was one of my longer showers and when I got out of the shower the bathroom smelled like vanilla, which most likely meant that I did as well.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around my body, then walked into my small walk in closet. As the light buzzed on I shuffled down the isle and grabbed a pair of jean cut offs and a dark blue t-shirt. I pulled on all my clothes and rubbed down my hair with the towel so that it would dry faster. Although, I couldn't stop it from curling into tight ringlets all over my head as I brushed it out. When I was done I opened my door and walked out into the long hallway that led to the staircase and to the entry way.

I walked towards the kitchen and heard various clanging noises. Making it clear that my mother was attempting to cook. Something she had never gotten the hang of. When she saw that I was now in the kitchen she sighed and pushed the open cook book across the counter to my side. Without a word I picked it up, looked at the page, and then set out to collect the ingredients that I would need. I didn't need to ask my mother how many I should make, or to try and get out of doing this. I was too much of a good girl to deny my mother's firm hand.

And maybe that was my real problem…

~*~

Halfway through the second batch that I was making the phone rang. My mother quickly picked it up, and after just saying "Hello", handed it to me, then walked out of the room with a towel in her hands.

I wedged the phone in the crook of my neck so that it was against my ear and I could still use my hands to crack eggs into a bowl.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Hey! What are you doing right now?" _Asked the always excited voice of my best friend, Lulu Reedy.

"Making pastries for an after party and pretending to have a super time. What about yourself?" I asked her.

"_Ugh… Do you think you could escape the wrath of your parents for one night?" _She whined to me.

"I don't know. It would depend upon what day I would be escaping. That way I have enough time to get a strategic plan in place." I spoke as if there was actually a possibility of me escaping… I had known Lulu since our first day at Hogwarts when we had both been sorted into Ravenclaw.

I always wondered why she hadn't been put into Gryffindor or Slytherin. She was way to loud and brave and sneaky to really buckle down and do work. But I couldn't deny that she was a smart girl. Always answering things in class before Hermione Granger had a chance to. She was way to competitive, and that also made her a ruthless chaser on the house Quidditch team.

Mean while I was sitting in the shadows, finishing my work quickly, but never saying anything unless asked. And it wasn't really my fault that I didn't have an athletic or competitive bone in my body… It was just something I was used to by now.

"_Well, I just learned that my parents are out of town for the whole week next week. And so, I was thinking that we should throw a seriously awesome party for the end of the summer… Maybe you can finally get to know a guy!" _She said to me with a suggestive tone in her voice.

"Oh shut up, I know plenty of guys." I retorted and she snorted at me.

"_Really? Like who?" _She asked me quickly and I faltered.

"Uh… I umm… There's whatshisface… and thatotherguy… and… Oh whatever! So what if I don't know a lot of guys?" I asked her, getting a bit angry myself. I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone and frowned as I measured a cup of brown sugar.

"_That's exactly my point girly. You have to get to get a boyfriend! Seriously! It's our sixth year at Hogwarts. You just have to." _She said to me with a laugh in her voice. I sighed.

"So what day and what time do I have to escape?" I asked her with defeat. I knew she wouldn't stop until I had given in. Lulu screamed excitedly and I had to drop everything and hold the phone away from my ear.

"_Two Saturdays from now at eight. Don't ask me when it'll end…" _She said with a giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright… I'll see what I can work out." I said to her and she squealed again, "Bloody hell! I'm going to go deaf if you keep doing that!" I said to her angrily and she just laughed.

"_Sorry girl. Alright, I got to go. See you later babe." _She said to me and then hung up. I sighed and hung up as well, then went back to making pastries.

"What did that girl want?" Asked my mother as she came back into the room with a frown on her face. My mother hated Lulu… Mostly because Lulu was so loud and talked about guys so openly and… sometimes what she wanted to do to them.

My mother had made it clear that she didn't have tolerance for rebellion under her roof. She set down a strict set of rules and they were followed no matter what…

"Nothing. She just wanted to know if I could sleep over next Saturday. She said she needed some help on her Charms homework, and since I have mine done, I thought I could help her." I said to my mother calmly as I looked her straight in the eye.

My mother pursed her lips. She didn't know that the situation was probably opposite… She ignored the facts that Lulu was basically an evil genius, and that I didn't even have the proper amount of sleep because I was struggling to finish even a quarter of my summer homework.

"I guess that would be alright. But I want you home before eleven in the morning. I have an important concert that night, and a lot of important people will be there. So I want to appear as a normal family." She said to me and I had to really work hard to hold back a snort.

Our family was anything but normal…

"Fine. I'll be home before eleven…" I replied to her and she nodded sharply then left me to do the cooking alone, again.

~*~

The restless chatter seemed to be coming from a lot more than just one hundred people. They sounded like thousands of angry bees, but maybe it was just my lack of sleep or the high dome ceiling that made me think this.

I stood next to my father, who was next to my mother, who was talking politely with a very old looking man in a fancy suit.

"It really was a divine performance Amelia. Very wonderful." The old man babbled on and praised my mother, who just smiled and nodded and thanked him. There was no real emotion in her face, yet somehow she managed to fool everyone.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and I could feel all of my restless, extremely late nights weighing down on my shoulders. I hadn't had any proper sleep for the last week, and since a week from tomorrow was Lulu's party I felt relieved that I might be getting some actual sleep soon. I was practically counting down the days.

The thought almost made me smile, but my muscles were too tired to move.

I finally couldn't take anymore of the polite, useless exchange of conversation.

"I think I am going to get a drink. Excuse me." I said to the old man and then nodded to my parents. My father nodded back, but my mother looked stern with narrowed eyes. But in my stupor I didn't really notice it, and I walked dreamily over towards the table with the refreshments.

There was always wine and champagne, and always something for me to drink. I saw some pastries I had made early this morning and I casually took one, hoping all that sugar I had put in would help me stay awake for a few more hours.

These events might have been fun if I had someone my age to talk with. But I knew that no teenager in their right mind would _ever _come to an event like this… One where fancy dresses and suits were required. One where all the people were so uptight because they were all purebloods, and they all required perfect manners to be used. I sighed again and shoved the rest of the pastry into my mouth, not caring who saw.

"Well that was un-lady like." Came a calm but chilling voice from behind me and I turned slowly to look at the tall frame of a widely known boy at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

"Mmhmm." I said quietly. I had never been a subject of his hate, or of his well known playboy ways. But I couldn't deny that he was in fact good looking. With his silver and blue flecked eyes, pale skin, bright blonde hair and a perfectly angled face. Not to mention his Quidditch player's body under his well tailored suit.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out the question before I could stop myself. Damn my stupid lack of sleep making me say stupid things… He looked serious for a moment then loosened up.

"My parents insisted on bringing me." Was all he replied with and I nodded then looked back at the refreshment table. "But I might ask you the same question…" He continued slowly.

"My mother is the performer. And I am, as always, obliged to mingle until I am brain dead." I said very seriously and Draco quietly chuckled.

"I see." He said to me and I nodded, taking a glass of champagne from the table and finishing the whole glass off in one gulp. I hated when I slipped up, but I knew that I would be doing this for another two hours at the least, so one tiny drink wouldn't really matter. I put down the empty glass and looked back at Draco, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Very un-lady like." He murmured and I just shook my head.

"Just don't tell my mother. She'd bite my head off." I told him seriously and watched as he looked behind his shoulder casually, then back at the table.

"Actually, she already looks like she could… So I don't think I'd have to do anything." He said to me slowly.

I wasn't able to answer because I was suddenly enveloped in a wave of dizziness. I gripped the edge of the table, trying to hold myself upright on my four inch heels. It didn't seem to do much good, and my dress suddenly felt too tight, and I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

"Are you okay?" I heard Draco's voice from my side, but it sounded like it was underwater. I shook my head slowly and then another wave of vertigo hit me, and I felt my legs give out from under me.

I hit the ground with a thud, and I heard people yelling, but it all seemed to be very far away.

I heard an angry screech and some body yelling. I felt someone trying to lift me up, only to have more angry yelling follow.

Then I was suddenly shocked as cold water hit my face. I gasped and opened eyes, to see my mother's irate face, my fathers pitiful gaze and Draco's bewildered expression.

"Get up! Now!" My mother snapped at me angrily and I felt shame creep into my expression as I shakily pushed myself up. I felt a hand at my back trying to help.

"Don't touch her!" My mother glared daggers and I realized Draco was trying to help me up. But I didn't feel his hand retreat like I had expected it too and once was in a standing position, he let his hand drop slowly, making sure I wouldn't fall again. I looked at my mother again and braced myself.

"Is this your way of trying to get attention? You little brat! All I've asked is that you come and present yourself in a good manner. And you go an make me look like an idiot?!" She screamed at me, and before I could open my mouth to explain, I felt a sharp slap on my cheek. My head swung to the side with the impact and I clutched at the skin, willing the tears not to flow.

"You've disgraced me in front of all of these people. Now say you're sorry!" She said to me and I let my hands fall from my now stinging cheek as I looked at all of the stunned faces in the room.

"I am very sorry for ruining your evening." I said to them in a slow voice that held tears. No one said anything as they all looked at me.

"Good. Now get yourself home, and you'd better believe you are not joining your little friend Saturday night. Now go." My mother glared at me, and without another word, I walked through the crowd of people towards the doors and out into the hallway. But before I could get outside, a voice came from behind me

"Ashlyn? Hey! Ashlyn!" I heard Draco calling after me, but I didn't stop until his hand fell on my upper arm. I turned to look at him and his hand dropped.

"Are… Are you alright? Your mom was…" He began as he looked at me curiously.

"I'm fine." I said to him. By now my cheek was just very hot and I had pulled back the tears that had been in my eyes and I brushed away the few that had spilled over quickly.

"You're sure?" He asked slowly. I looked at him carefully… Was I positive this was Draco Malfoy? The guy that was always hexing unsuspecting students, and the one that all the girls went to too try and get laid? It really didn't seem like it at the moment.

"Yes. It's fine… I was just taken off guard. Nothing like this has ever happened before…" I said slowly and felt myself looking down at the ground. Embarrassed that I was seemingly helpless to the most arrogant guy at school…

"Well, I'm sorry that it happened in front of all those people." He said to me slowly, and I looked at his face which was frowning and confused at the same time. Which I was sure was what mine looked like… This definitely wasn't Draco Malfoy…

"Yeah… Me too… Well I'm just going to go now." I said to him slowly as I turned away from him.

"Wait… Here, take this. It's my address. You know, in case you need someone to talk too." He quickly covered up his statement, and I carefully looked at the piece of paper he was holding out for me to take.

I took it in a shaking hand and looked it over.

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_2467 Rose Avenue_

_Eastwood Heights_

_Bristol, England_

I went to look back up at Draco, but I only saw his retreating back.

"Hey!" I called after him and he turned slowly to look at me. I held up the paper. "Thanks." I said to him slowly and he nodded, then walked back into the room with dome ceiling and the thousands of angry bees…

~*~

"_You're shitting me." _Lulu said to me seriously.

"Not at all. He gave me his address and told me that it was for me in case I wanted someone to talk to…" I replied as I looked at the paper in my hand with the surprisingly neat handwriting on it.

"_Well what are you going to do with it? I mean… this is Draco Fucking Malfoy we're talking about." _She said to me in the same serious voice.

"You know, I don't think that's his middle name… It starts with an L." I replied and she sighed. "Sorry… Um. Well I don't know. I wasn't really going to do anything with it… He probably just gave it to me hoping that I would go over one day for a quick shag…" I replied and she couldn't contain her laughter.

"_True enough… Merlin knows I'd lick that boy anywhere he asked me too… But it wouldn't hurt to just write him and see what happens… what's the worst that could happen?" _She asked.

"Well… My mom could find it, and I don't even know what she would do to me then… _His _parents could find it and hunt me down… Or worse, The Dark Lord could hunt me down… Or he could curse my ass into next year for even talking to him… Not to mention it would give him a standard invitation to make fun of me for the rest of my life because I thought he seriously wanted to talk to me…" I listed off the things that could seriously happen.

"_Well shit. Since you're basically dead anyway just do it! Come on girl!" _She said to me and I suddenly felt myself nodding.

"Alright fine. I'll write him. But I'm officially making you my bodyguard if he insists on getting rid of me." I told her and she laughed a bit, but I was totally serious.

"_Whatever you say girly girl. I'll talk to you later! And please try to convince your psycho mom to let you come over. And if she gives you a hard time just tell me. I'll knock that block of a head off her shoulders so fast she won't have time to smack you." _Lulu told me sincerely.

"Alright… I'll talk to you later." I sighed and then hung up quickly. I had told Lulu about what had happened that night six days ago at the after party. And she had been absolutely livid and had insisted that she come over to knock some sense into my mother.

But I hadn't told her that things had been getting worse off. My mother now yelled at me constantly, and if I didn't do things fast enough I'd get a good hit somewhere… I had bruises all over my body, but they didn't seem to hurt as much as the pain that ripped through my heart every time I saw my father just walk out of the room when my mother hit me. Almost as if he couldn't see it, therefore it didn't exist.

But I didn't like to focus on my parents anymore. I just counted down the days until school again. School… and freedom.

I put the phone on my bedside table, then got up off of my bed and crossed over to my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, an envelop, some ink and a quill. Next to my desk sat the large cage that held my owl Rodney. He was a normal barn own, nothing majestic about him, but we got on extremely well. Maybe it was because we were so similar. Except he didn't have a terrible family life…

I dipped my quill into the ink. It was purple… I only ever wrote in purple ink… unless it was asked in school that we used something different. Don't as me why it was only purple… Maybe it was OCD or something like that…

I held the quill over the parchment and sighed.

"Come on… Don't be a baby." I said to myself as I looked at the blank paper. Then suddenly I got an urge of courage out of no where, and began my letter.

Dear Draco…

_I'm sorry it took me several days to write… My mother has been on my case non-stop and I barely have any time to escape. It's like a prison here, and she's the warden. Since that night at the after party almost everything about my family has changed… My mom seems to have taken a hostile turn, and I seriously doubt it's menopause, and my father seems to be even more oblivious than he was before. And believe me, I don't know what to do anymore. _

_Usually I'm the good little girl who does everything for her parents, and never gets into trouble, and is perfectly behaved.(I'm not sure if you knew there were girls like that in the world…). But lately I've felt like there's something missing in my life… Something very important. Or at least, I think it's important, but seeing as I don't really know what it is, I couldn't tell you honestly. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. And I really don't know what to do with my family anymore. _

_But I don't want to vent to you because that's awfully unfair to you… what about you? Do you think I'm crazy? Because that's the word I'm seriously thinking about using when describing myself: Hello, My name is Ashlyn Owens, and I'm going crazy. Has a nice ring, doesn't it? _

_Seriously, how are you? I feel like an idiot asking such a basic question to someone that I hardly know, but at the moment I don't know what else to say… Perhaps I should just stop now… That sounds like a brilliant idea…_

_Your classmate,_

_Ashlyn_

I felt like an idiot as I read over the letter, but I pushed aside those thoughts as I thought about what Lulu had said… I never would know what would happen unless I tried. So I folded up the letter neatly and put it in the envelope and used my purple into to write the address on it. Then I opened Rodney's cage, gave him the letter and watched as he flew into the night sky, disappearing very quickly out of view.

~*~

"Ashlyn? What is this?" Asked my mother the next afternoon. I looked up from the book I was reading and I saw she was looking at a glistening black owl with an envelop in its beak, with my name in black cursive on the front.

"A letter for me?" I asked slowly a bit surprised.

"I can see that! But from _who_?" She asked again getting angry.

"I'm not sure…" I lied to her face.

"Open it. And read it out loud." She said to me with narrowed eyes. I took a deep breath and took the letter from the owl's beak as it looked at me silently. With trembling hands I opened the letter and unfolded it, to reveal a page's worth of perfect cursive in black ink.

"Dear Ashlyn," I began slowly,

"_I'm sorry that you think you're in a prison. I feel like that too most of the time actually. I think of my father in the same way that you think of your mother. Cold hearted, sometimes ruthless. And while they think that they are doing the right thing, they really aren't. I think that you're a smart enough girl to not listen to them, and I think that you'll be able to hold your head up and stay strong until you get back to school… If there's ever a serious problem you're having with your mom and dad just ask someone for help. It's not considered being a coward if you're saving your own life._

"_You're actually very right. I haven't met any girl like that. To be quite honest, you're the first one. And up until now I didn't even really think that there was any other type of girl in the world other than a whiny slut that will do anything to get laid… Sorry for that description, but it's the truth. Which amazingly enough I feel like I can share with you… So maybe I'm crazy as well by your standards… So, hello, My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm going crazy._

"_As for not knowing what to do with your family, all I can tell you is to just keep your head up and make it through the day. Don't do anything that will give them a reason to do anything. Just do whatever it is that ensures that you make it through the day. That's how I've lived my life, and it's a good method… Try it. _

"_It's alright if you want to vent… I might fall asleep a little bit, but… No, I'm just kidding. I'll listen. But I'm not sure how much good I'll do as a therapist… And to answer your question, I'm not sure how I'm doing. My life is too confusing for even me to understand… And I'm right in the middle of it! I fail to see how that works, but that's how I'm doing._

"_I hope that I've helped you at least a little bit. Remember to keep your head up. Sincerely, Draco L. Malfoy._

"There. Are you happy?" I asked as I raised my head to look at my mother, only to be met with her hand as she slapped me hard against the face.

"Don't use that tone with me! Mr. Malfoy? Hmm. What's all this about you telling him about me? You insolent little brat! How can you be ungrateful of all the things we've provided for you? This house! Your clothes! And you repay me how? By telling this abysmal boy that we've done you wrong?!" She screamed at me and another hand slapped my face her nails scratching the surface. I winced but didn't do anything as I kept the tears back and let the pain slowly die away.

"You're never to write to him again! Now go to your room. I don't want to see your face again tonight." She yelled at me and I quickly scurried out of the room before she could do anything else.

I ran up to my room and closed and locked the door behind me. I still held the letter in my hand and I looked down at the black cursive words and I felt so angry at Draco fucking Malfoy.

I threw the letters down on the ground and lay on my bed under the blankets, crying on my pillow. What was going on with my life? Sure I didn't like it when I was being dragged around to all of my mother's parties, but that was better than getting smacked around like a rag doll. And stupid Draco Malfoy had to write back to me at the worst possible time. I stopped myself.

I was acting like my mother now as I blamed someone else for my own problems. I realized that I never wanted to be like my mother, and slowly I walked over to my desk and pulled out some new parchment and my quill and purple ink.

"Dear Draco," I began again, saying the words as I wrote them out smoothly.

_I just received your letter… and so did my mother. She is seriously getting worse now. And I will try to hold my head up. I've made that decision now. I've decided that I no longer want to be the good girl. I want to be the girl that can take care of herself. So I want to thank you for your advice. You'd make a good therapist, even if you don't think so… I'm going to my friends house tonight because I just can't deal with my mother again. I already have enough bruises, and I know she'll be extremely unhappy that I wrote you again, (she specifically told me not to). I should be alright for the night, maybe get some actual sleep. And tomorrow night there is a party at my friends house. You can come if you'd like… Knowing my friend, everyone will be there… I don't know, whatever you want to do is fine. Here's her address anyway: 133 Churchill drive, London_

_It should be pretty fun… not that I've ever been to a real party before. But I guess that it's just one step to becoming the new me… Send back your letter to that address as well. No need for my mother to find out about this. I don't even want to know what'll happen when she learns that I'm gone tonight… Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashlyn_

~*~

"ASHLYN GET UP NOW! You're NEVER going to believe this!" Screamed my best friend in my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes to look around Lulu's electric blue room. I had been asleep on her plush white carpet, still clad in my jeans and tank top and converse shoes. My head was resting on my bag that I had packed for my stay over.

I had snuck out of the house after I had sent the letter to Draco and after my parents had officially gone to sleep. I thanked my lucky stars that I was a magician when the Knight bus rolled around and picked me up, then brought me to Lulu's house. That's where I climbed through Lulu's window, gave her a heart attack and ended up getting kicked in the chin from her attempt at karate, then fell asleep on her floor before I could get somewhere more comfortable.

"What is your problem?" I asked her with a tired groan.

"My _problem _is that there is an owl here with a letter for you in fancy handwriting! Get your butt up and read it to me!" She screamed at me again and I found myself a lot more awake as I saw that there was again the midnight colored owl on the window sill. I got up and took the letter from him then opened it quickly, my tiny, blonde haired, green eyed best friend looking over my shoulder.

I held my breath as I opened the letter and smiled on the inside as I began to read.

_Dear Ashlyn,_

_Good for you kid. I hope that woman wasn't too hard on you. But like I said, you sound like the kind of girl smart enough to know what to do. But I still think you should ask for help when you need it. Don't be stupid and think you'll be thought of as a coward. Sounds like a good plan to get away. I hope you make it there in one piece. But if not, I'll be sure to go to your funeral… I'm actually busy tonight, sorry. Sounds like a lot of fun though. So why don't you have some for me? I know that where I'm going there won't be a lot of fun… Good luck with everything kid. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

"Bloody hell. Is this really happening?" Lulu asked slowly.

"I really don't know right now…" I sighed. I was a bit put out for some reason that he wasn't coming to the party tonight. But oh well, there would be loads more people, so I couldn't just worry over one.

"Well anyway! Let's get you ready!" Lulu started with a smile and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? What time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"You've been asleep for fourteen hours. We only have two hours left. So come on, let me work my magic." She said to me and I groaned, putting my letter in my overnight bag and then sat down and prepared myself for Lulu's wrath…

An hour later I found myself in the shortest pair of jean shorts I'd ever worn in my life, four inch high, cobalt blue stilettos, with a tight low cut matching blue shirt that showed a bit of my midriff. My hair had been straightened to perfection and smelled delicious. My make up was smoky and sparkly, and it wasn't anything that I would have worn before tonight. Basically, I was my mother's definition of a slut. But I was surprisingly up for it. I didn't feel like a slut. I felt like a new Ashlyn.

"Alright. I'm going to get ready now. Don't do anything to yourself!" Lulu warned me then skipped out of the room to get her own look ready. I rolled my eyes at her and then walked over to my bag carefully on my stilettos and got out Draco's letter. I picked up a quill from Lulu's messy desk and after searching for about five minutes, I found some purple ink and began to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_Who are you calling kid? I would have to think that we are in the same year, aren't we? Well anyway, I won't be stupid, and I'll be sure to ask for help. I promise. Oh gee thanks. It makes me feel better to know that there'll be at least one person at my funeral! But I'm sorry that you can't come, and also that whatever you're doing isn't going to be fun… I know how that is from first hand experience… I'll definitely have fun for you though. I'm testing out the new me tonight. And so far, so good… I just hope it stays like that for the rest of the night… _

_Sincerely,_

_Ashlyn _

Just as I gave the letter to Draco's owl and let it out the window, the doorbell rang.

"Ash! That's probably the DJ. Just tell him to set up in the living room!" Lulu called to me from her parents room.

"Alright." I called back and walked down her large wooden staircase to the door. I could say that Lulu's family was rich, because their mansion certainly looked like it, but that actually wasn't the case. The house had just been in their family for a long time, so I guess that they didn't have to pay for it… Or something like that…

I opened the door and looked at the faces of two young men. One that I knew from a long time ago and one I didn't.

"Oliver Wood? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I asked the tall burly brown haired boy who was looking a bit stunned. He didn't say anything and I sighed.

"It's me, Ashlyn Owens?" I asked him and his mouth fell open.

"No way! Little Ash? What _happened _to you?!" He asked suddenly and I laughed.

"I grew up I guess." I said with a smile that the old Ashlyn never would have given to a guy as good looking as Oliver.

"I'll say. This is my mate Brandon Jefferson. He's the DJ for tonight, and I just thought I'd tag along to see some familiar faces." Oliver gestured to the other older guy who was just as good looking. I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him and then opened the door wider. "Come on in. Lulu's just getting ready and told me to let you set up in the living room." I told them as they followed me into a large room off of the large entryway. "Right over here would be good." I said as I pointed to a corner that was a little out of the way, but still in plain sight.

I watched as they brought in all the equipment from their van, which I wondered how they had gotten. I knew Wood didn't really have any connections to the Muggle world. About the time that they were done setting up and had started playing some songs, Lulu had appeared in a mini skirt, silver stilettos and a black tank top.

"Wood! How are you?" She asked as she hugged him, and I watched as his hands settled rather close to her ass. Actually, they were directly _on _her ass. My mistake.

"Good, how're you?" He asked her with a smile. The Keg and Liquor are in the kitchen." She said and I froze. I hadn't even though Lulu was like that. But then again I didn't really see her over the summer, and at school I didn't really go to any of the student parties that were thrown. So how could I've known she was a drinker?

"Ash? You want some?" She asked me at the kitchen door.

"Sure. Why not." I sighed finally. I'd have to be open to new things if I wanted to be the new Ashlyn. She beamed at me and went into the kitchen, only to re-appear with two martini glasses filled with red liquid, and two cups of beer. She gave me a martini glass and the other two guys the beer.

"Cheers!" She smiled and held up her glass to tap all of ours. We all repeated her and then took sips of our drinks. I had never had any more than a few sips of wine or champagne, and I'd never though anything special of it. But damn, that was a good apple martini.

Suddenly the door bell rang again and Lulu squealed in excitement and opened the door to reveal some of our friends in the door… Or rather, Lulu's friends. I was a bit of an anti-social at school… Well. The Old Ashlyn was.

The lights were suddenly dimmed and a fast beat was playing as more and more people filed into the house.

Everything seemed to blur around me, and it was almost in less than a second that bodies were cramped around me and everyone was grinding to the music with drinks in their hands. I recognized a lot of faces through the entire night, and before I knew what was happening, my drink was empty.

I wanted to go and find Lulu so she could make me another delicious drink, but I couldn't find her in the sea of sweating grinding bodies, and more than once I was grabbed and had been pulled into dancing for a song or two with a person. Well, it wasn't really dancing so much as heavily grinding up and down on a guy's leg and having him grope my ass. But finally, I had managed to get free of the crowd and sat down on a couch, and saw an open bottle of tequila next to me on the table.

The people I was sitting with were all taking turns with it and they were all laughing and talking with me at the moment.

My mind was already fuzzy enough as I grabbed the bottle and began to take sip after sip until I felt giddy and bubbly inside. I realized deep inside that I didn't know where Lulu was, and as I tried to get up to find her I couldn't stop my giggling on my way up the stairs and down the hallway. But then I found myself in a dark room. And my head was fuzzy, but nothing seemed to matter as I was swallowed up into the darkness.

~*~

I was very cold.

And my head was pounding like a freaking jack hammer.

I groaned loudly and tried to open my eyes, only to be met with sunlight, and that only made my head hurt even more. So instead I used my hands to search my surroundings. I remembered the delicious apple martini and the tequila… and…. Not much… hmm…

My hand was gliding over something soft. Sheets of a bed I assumed. How sweet. Lulu must have found me and put me to bed…

But then I brought my hand back to my side and I froze. My heart rate sped up ten times as fast and I opened my eyes, not caring about the pounding in my head as I sat up quickly and had to stifle a scream.

I was in Lulu's parent's bedroom. On their bed. Under their covers… naked.

"No. Merlin No." I whispered to myself as I looked around the room and saw my shorts on the floor near the door, as well as my shirt. My shoes were in a far corner, and at my feet I could feel a small little lump. Curiously I reached down and came back up with the lacy thong I had been wearing. It was cleanly ripped at the sides and my bra wasn't even in sight.

I made a move to get off the bed and I felt an ache from "down there" and I winced.

"Oh Shit." I growled as I ignored the sensation and grabbed Lulu's mom's bathrobe from the hanger on the bathroom door. I then set out on a mission to find the wrapper of a condom somewhere around the room. I wasn't on the pill because I never thought I'd do something like this… After about ten minutes of searching I came up empty handed.

"Double shit." I muttered and then realized that I was completely alone in the room. The guy who'd done me must have high-tailed it out of the room after figuring out it was me… Only the thing was, that I couldn't remember any guy last night… Or anything for that matter…

"Triple shit." I sighed again and then cautiously walked over to the door that led out to the hallway. I held the robe tighter around my naked body and I put my right hand on the knob, then turned it slowly. It clicked and signaled that it had been locked before and as I walked out into the empty hallway I looked around and saw cups and bottles of alcohol lying everywhere… Not to mention critical articles of clothing… Then suddenly a scream met my ears and my heart stopped.

"Ashlyn Amelia Owens! Where _have _you been?!" Lulu screeched at me and I turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. She was in a grimy white t-shirt and jean shorts. Plastic cups in one hand and the other hand on her hip firmly.

I opened my mouth and pointed over my shoulder, and then suddenly her eyes widened as she realized what I was wearing.

"Oh no you didn't!" She asked me, slowly and I could only nod. There was no denying the facts. Lulu then dropped the cups and darted at me, hugging me tightly.

"I knew it! Yes! I'm so happy! So who was it?" She gushed over me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… And this isn't good. I don't think that we used protection." I whispered and Lulu suddenly was serious.

"What do you mean? Why were you so stupid!?" She asked me angrily.

"I don't remember doing any of it! I can't remember anything from last night! I'm so confused! Lulu! What do I do?" I asked her frantically and I felt tears. I had never known fear until then.

"You're going to make sure that you aren't pregnant is what you're going to do!" She said to me and then gave me another hug. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure the idiot was smart and used something. You're going to be just fine." She said to me and then sent me off to get dressed while she ran out to get a pregnancy test.

~*~

Two days later I stood in the bathroom looking down at the white pregnancy test.

Waiting….

I had gone home after getting dressed and when I had gotten home I had been met with my mother and her hand of doom. But I didn't do anything back and just ignored her, got everything I needed for the trip to Hogwarts and got back to Lulu's house in one piece. I was amazed that I hadn't cried once since I had woken up the morning after the party. But as I stood in the bathroom I was very close to breaking down into tears.

I looked outside the small window in the bathroom and saw that the sun was shining and there were birds chirping away happily. Across the street I could see two small boys riding tricycles around a driveway, a tired looking woman sitting in the shade with a magazine.

"How's it going in there?" Lulu asked quietly from behind the door.

I sighed and looked back at the pregnancy test and my breathing hitched in my throat as a little pink plus sign shone up at me.

"I'm pregnant." I said firmly and Lulu suddenly burst through the door and embraced me in her arms.

"Oh, lovey. It's okay! I'm so sorry! I never should have given you that martini!" She told me and I just started crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I was just stupid." I said through my tears, trying to re-assure her. But it didn't do much good, and soon we were both just hugging each other and crying. I felt like I was in a bad teen movie about the importance of abstinence.

But this wasn't a movie.

I was really pregnant…

And I had no idea who the father was…

_Alrighttt…. So now ya'll know the meaning of my clever title lmao. I felt so god damn special when I thought of it! Hahaha. Butt anywhosies. I know this was a long chapter but that's how they're going to be… cause… well you'll just see as we move along… alllllrigthy then? Good Good!!! Butttt yeahh. Please review. Tell me what you love/hate/like/dislike/are annoyed with/wish had happened/ ANYYYTHING about this new storyy. Imma need encouragement to continue on with this storyy and if you review that's exactly what you'll be doing! =) So please, do a girl a favor and revieww! =P Be good! Peacee out! -Mooch_


	2. September

**Hay Buds Hay! What's up in the hizz-housee? Lol. I'm so not a gangster and yet I felt the need to say that =P Ahh well. Sooo yahh here's el capitulo de Segundo. Haha that's Spanish =) I feel speciall noww! Okay Anyway, enough with my special talents with one of the romance languages! Let's get onn with it! Ohh and umm I don't really own any of the Harry Potter plots/characters. That's all J.K. Rowling's shit. I do however own MY characters and MY plot. Sooo don't be getting any ideas! Lol alrighttt letts gett it onn!... Not like that you pervs! =P ~Mooch **

**September**

"Come on! Let's go! Move it or Lose it!" Lulu was shouting down the corridor on the Hogwarts express as she towed me behind her tiny body, while holding both of our suitcases in her other hand. I would never understand her weird strength.

"I know for a fact that we were not like this when we were midgets. HEY! Get your fat hands off of that handle!" She screamed at a second year who was opening the door to a compartment.

"I got here first." The poor kid tried to tell her.

"Yeah well I was born first! And seniority over-rules all! Now get lost!" She glared at the boy and he clambered off quickly with his friends, looking back with scared faces. I rolled my eyes as I followed my best friend into the compartment and sat down on the couch, watching as Lulu's little pixie self lifted up both of the large trunks and put them on the rack above her seat. She then sat down and looked over at me. We were both silent as we just looked at each other.

"How am I going to do everything this year?" I asked her slowly and she sighed, then reached over and shut the compartment door to give us more privacy.

"Well I know that I'm not going to let you out of my god damn sight, even if it means I have to follow you into the loo." She stated and I giggled a little bit, but then sobered up quickly. This wasn't a laughing matter.

I was pregnant, and the only person that knew was a hyperactive, over aggressive pixie… Not exactly how I wanted my first pregnancy to go… But then again, I hadn't planned on getting pregnant until I'd gotten married, and was nice and stable with my surroundings.

"Well then here's another one: How am I going to figure out who the father is when I can't even remember anything from that night besides consuming an uncanny amount of alcohol?" I asked her and she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is a question even I can't answer sweetheart." She said to me and I looked out the window and watched as the train pulled out of the station, and was soon whizzing through the country side.

Lulu pulled out a book and I settled down in my seat, getting ready for the long train ride ahead of me. Usually I was trying to finish up my homework, but I had taken care of that at Lulu's house a few days earlier. And surprisingly I had not gotten a reply from Draco concerning my last letter to him.

That letter I had wrote before I had made the biggest mistake of my life…

But I guess I should have expected it not to last very long. He was a well known playboy through the school, and after figuring out that I wasn't interested in anything but just venting he'd just stop talking to me and go find a nice girl to get off on.

Strangely enough, it didn't really bother me that I wasn't talking to him anymore. I had always felt self conscious when writing to him. Like he was going to use the letters against me, or talk about how pathetic I was to all of his friends. And I was positive that wasn't normal to have in a relationship.

There was a sudden knock on the compartment door and I looked up from my position of laying down on my seat to see Neville Longbottom standing in the hallway.

Lulu looked up from her book and sighed then opened the door.

"What's up Longbottom?" She asked him tiredly. Lulu didn't really care for him, but I always thought he was cute in that way that you thought dopey basset hounds were cute because they always stepped on their long ears.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell Ashlyn thanks for the great time at the party." He said and smiled at me in a cute way with a little blush on his cheeks. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him and then suddenly Lulu slammed the compartment door in his face.

"Good bye Longbottom!" She yelled and pulled down the shade on the glass and locked the door. "He is not the father of that child. He doesn't have the balls to fuck a girl let alone jerk off by himself!" She snarled at me angrily. But she wasn't really mad at me, she was mad at the world… or at least, I hoped that was the case.

"Oh Merlin! What have I done? This poor baby!" I moaned as I put a hand on my stomach. I would feel guilty for the rest of my life if this baby had any of Neville Longbottom's chromosomes.

"Poor baby?! Girl I feel bad for you! It's bad enough you can't remember it, but I can't believe you'd have your first fuck with Longbottom! I mean! Just look at his last name!" Lulu was irate now as she paced in front of me in the small space of the compartment. "You should call him out and charge him with rape. Make him pay!" She started getting an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now lets back up a second here! We don't really know if he was referring to him getting laid with me… He just said thanks for the great time… Oh bloody hell! I fucked him! I fucked Neville Longbottom!" My voice had started to get louder and more hysterical and Lulu shushed me vigorously and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want the entire world to know?!" She asked me and I felt my eyes grow even wider if that was possible as I shook my head quickly. "Alright then. Just keep your mouth shut and let me think." She said to me and took her hand off of my mouth. I then found myself hyperventilating.

"You might have a point… Although I don't any other meaning to the phrase: Thanks for a great time, other than pertaining to a nice hard fuck… But let's just try to roll with the possibility that that's not what he was talking about." Lulu was pacing again her pointer finger tapping the tip of her nose… That was her thinking stance. Weird, I know…

"I hate my life." I moaned again and closed my eyes.

"Don't say that. You have an amazing best friend who is part of said life. So it's impossible for you to hate your life." Lulu snapped at me and although that comment usually would make me chuckle, it didn't do that this time. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts of what Neville had said.

I was positive that I would not screw him, but I had been a puppet that night and that martini and tequila bottle had been my puppeteer. I shuddered as I thought about moaning Neville's name and kissing his lips.

"EWW!" I shouted out and I snapped open my eyes and looked frantically at Lulu.

"I'm so sorry girly." She said to me with sad eyes and I groaned and hoped silently that everything I had just thought of hadn't really happened… but it wasn't looking too good at the moment.

For the rest of the train ride I had just been contemplating everything with Lulu, silently. We didn't say anything out loud as we thought about the possibility of me doing Neville… Except, there didn't seem like a possibility of that ever happening. He just never appeared to be that kind of guy. Never in a million bazillion years! Then again, I never seemed like the girl to get massively drunk at a summer party and have the night end with getting knocked up… So since the universe was already out of whack it seemed pretty possible…

But after what seemed like only seconds later, the train had pulled into the dark station and it took Lulu ten times as long as before to reach up on her tip toes and get just her luggage. So it seemed that by that time, the train was completely empty and I had a bad feeling that we were exceptionally late.

"Hurry up!" I said to Lulu frantically and she groaned angrily.

"I'm trying! You try getting these huge trunks when you can almost legally be considered a dwarf!" She snapped back at me and then there was the sound of footsteps and suddenly a voice.

"What are you two doing here… Oh… Ashlyn…"

I looked over to my right and saw Draco Malfoy dressed in a suit, holding a brief case. His voice had been calm, but his face looked somewhat distraught, although also very smug.

"Hey. Do you think you could help us? My friend's too short to get the luggage, and I'd probably kill myself if I tried to get it." I said.

"You wouldn't _probably. _You _would._" Lulu snorted and I threw her a glare before Draco put down his brief case on the seat I had been sitting on and I had moved to the side, allowing him to pull down the trunks with ease and set them on the ground.

"You should probably get on the move. The train should be leaving soon for London again. And that'd be very unlucky for you to be on it." He said, and while I got the hint that he was talking to the both of us, his eyes rested on me. I nodded and murmured a thanks, then he grabbed his brief case and walked down the corridor.

Lulu picked up the trunks and I followed her out onto the platform and walked down the path towards the gates of the school grounds.

"Maybe he was the one." Lulu said to me quietly and I shook my head as she set down the trunks with all of the others and looked at Argus Filch.

"Names." He wheezed.

"Lulu Reedy." Lulu said tiredly as he waved her down with a secrecy sensor then waved her through.

"Ashlyn Owens." I said to him and he did the same thing to me, then let me go through, and we started to walk up towards the castle. Yeah, we were definitely late… they'd probably already started sorting. Damn, that was my favorite part. Although Lulu would be happy as long as we made it in time to eat. She was such a pig, and yet she managed to stay skinny. It really wasn't fair.

"He couldn't go, remember? He had something else to do…" I reminded her. I remembered myself how deflated I had been that he couldn't go. Maybe none of this might have happened if he had gone. Maybe he would have stopped me from drinking so much… Or maybe he would have taken advantage of me. Just like somebody else did.

"Ah yes. That's right." Lulu sighed again as we walked through the circle of stones and then onto the bridge towards the courtyard.

"And anyway. Even if he had gone, he would have found some other girl that he knew wasn't a goody two shoes. A girl who really knew how to screw a guy." I said to her.

"So basically someone like me." Lulu smirked evilly to herself.

"What?!" I asked in alarm and she looked at me with disbelief.

"Bloody hell Ash! I've been to loads of parties. And bloody hell, you _know _that. Of course I've gotten laid too many times to count. I'm basically a professional in the bedroom now." She said a little pompously and I felt stunned. I didn't think she was a slut, but it was a bit jarring to hear that your friend has sex multiple times…

"Well aren't you modest." I sighed to her as we got to the Great Hall doors and slid into the Great Hall and took seats towards the middle of our table with minimal staring from the other students.

We had missed the sorting to my dismay, but Lulu was elated as she began to stuff herself with every food on the table that she was able to reach. Some of the girls that sat around us at the Ravenclaw table all gave Lulu props for throwing the best party of the summer. She thanked them without swallowing, and while she was chowing down I aimlessly stared into my food and picked at it with a fork. I wasn't really in the mood to eat…

"Hey. What's the problem? You look like you just learned your cat died or something…" Lulu said to me and she blew the scent of whatever she was eating into my face. My stomach suddenly twisted painfully and I gagged in my throat.

"Oh shit." I managed to gag before I launched from my spot and out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase until I reached the girls lavatory right before the staircases. I streaked into the bathroom, praying that I made it, and when I finally got to the toilet I leaned over quickly and began throwing up.

I heard the bathroom door open and close, and then someone open the stall door behind me, but I was still heaving, even though there was nothing left in my stomach. Finally I was able to stop and I flushed the toilet with a shaking hand and I was helped up by Lulu who had been standing behind me.

She led me over to the sink and ran the water cold and I rinsed out my mouth and splashed my face. I felt as if nothing had even happened.

"It's not even morning. What is this?" I muttered as I dried my face and Lulu let out a small chuckle from beside me.

"You beat the system." She smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"You can go back to the dinner. I'm just going to go to bed. I know that isn't the most exciting thing to do the first night back." I said to her in an exhausted voice.

"Nah. I sort of lost my appetite watching you puke guts." She said to me as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sorry." I muttered again and she patted my back.

"It's alright babe. It'll be back soon enough and I'll just gorge myself again… It's actually good that you stopped me. Otherwise I probably would have just exploded." She mused to herself as we walked out of the bathroom, the dull hum of conversation of the other students came to our ears as we walked towards the staircase. But it died away quickly as we started up towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Halfway up the stairs to the tower, (the North tower… and also the tallest one in the castle), I was starting to break a sweat and Lulu was lagging behind me.

"Come on. We're almost there!" I said to her and I heard her grunt.

"I shouldn't have had thirds! Oh! CRAMP! Ow! Cramp. Eee-Ooo-Eee-Ooo." She called out in agony and tried to do calming breaths, but it sounded a bit like hyperventilation to me.

"Not my problem." I said to her as I lugged my own body weight up to the top of the stairs and then finally saw the portrait of a young woman in what looked like a tight and annoyingly scratchy dress from what was probably the 1700's.

"Password?" She asked me in a soft voice and I smacked my head angrily.

"Ahhhh. That…. Was…. SO un-cool….. Oh Merlin! There's that cramp again!"

I turned around and saw Lulu literally on her stomach pulling herself up the last few stairs. I crossed my arms at her.

"What happened to you? How are you going to get on the Quidditch team in this state?!" I asked her angrily. She dropped at my feet and rolled on her back.

"You shut your bloody mouth. At least my eggo isn't preggo." She shot at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well being a meanie head won't get us anywhere. We don't have the password. And the feast is probably still going on… So now what?" I asked her slowly and she groaned.

"Let's just sleep here!" She sighed contentedly, but I just sighed angrily and looked back at the portrait of the formal looking girl.

"Can't you just give us a break?" I asked her slowly and she smiled at me softly from the painting.

"Sorry. Strict rules." Was all she said to me, and suddenly Lulu was standing next to me glaring at the painting.

"Listen here you prim little girl! We're both tired, she's pregnant, and I have a cramp that makes me want to kill something and is worse than any cramp you've ever gotten… Wait… Do paintings get cramps?" She asked and looked at me curiously. I just shrugged and Lulu glared back at the girl. "Please just let us in so I don't have to rip apart your frame and burn the pieces." She threatened, but the girl just laughed softly in that annoying voice, stood up, and walked out of her frame.

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! Dammit. I'll admit that's a neat trick, but that's bloody annoying." She put her hands on her hips and I sighed again.

"So now we wait?" I asked.

"Yep." Lulu said back to me and then sat with me on the floor, leaning against the curved wall of the tower facing the portrait.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being shaken awake and I opened my eyes to look at the face of a seventh year.

"Hi Cho." I murmured sleepily.

"Hello… Your friend is asleep next to you… Don't you know the password?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Oh, well it's Higgwiggen." She said to me softly and gave me a faint smile then turned and walked into the now open portrait. I turned to my side and shook the shoulder of my passed out friend. Her mouth was open a bit and drool was hanging out and landing on her shoulder while one side of her mouth was raising with her nose in a sneer.

"Give me that damn ginger snap you wanker…. I'll beat you with salami if you run… Don't think your radioactive squirrels will stop me… Ah! Your powers are useless against my gingersnap sucker 500... Bring it Elmo!" She muttered in her sleep and I just continued to shake her shoulder. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she stared at me with dreamy eyes.

"Oh! Professor! Thank Merlin! We have to get the students out of here before the squirrels come!" She said to me, completely serious.

"Yeah, sure. We'll get right on that. Let's go. This way." I said to her as we got up and walked into the common room past everyone, then up to our dormitory where we found all of our luggage already waiting. I led Lulu over too her bed and lay her down over the covers.

"No Professor! The squirrels are coming! THE SQUIRRELS ARE COMING!" Her eyes were wide as she yelled at me. I just nodded and watched as in two seconds flat she passed out on the covers, snoring soundly. I shook my head, suppressing a chuckle and then got into my pajamas (navy blue sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt), then crawled under my covers of my bed right next to hers with my right hand on my stomach.

Absentmindedly I rubbed circles on it as I thought about the baby growing inside me. But then it all stopped when I remembered that it might be Neville's child as well…

I didn't really think he was a bad guy. He was really sweet… in that basset hound that was always stepping on it's long ears way. But not in the way that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Hell no! He was the last guy on earth I'd ever want to marry! He could barely take care of himself! I didn't even want to know how he'd be able to take care of a family.

I continued to worry for a few more minutes before I heard people come into the dorm, which included the three other Ravenclaw girls we shared our dorm with. They were Penelope Andrews, Jenna Hendricks, and Belinda Grim. They were the type of girl that I used to be.

Prim and proper, and always doing the right thing. Nothing had changed for them… So why did everything have to change for me?  
________________________________________________

"Can anybody tell me the answer? Anybody?" Asked Professor Flitwick. I knew I had the answer on my parchment, but I couldn't bring myself to look down at it because my eyes were glued to the back of Neville Longbottom's head.

"Miss Owens?" Flitwick suddenly broke my concentration and I looked up startled.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly. I could feel my face getting red as most of the class turned to look at me.

"Do you know the answer?" He asked expectantly, probably due to the fact that usually I was on top of things in Charms class. Today was apparently an exception to this.

"Uh… No, I don't. Sorry." I managed to squeak quietly as Flitwick looked a little disappointed, but continued on with the lesson anyway. Even after he had continued, I still felt like the whole class was staring at me, so I quickly ducked my head and started to doodle on a page in my text book. I ignored the lesson for the rest of class, and after the clock tolled loudly and everyone was packing up, I stole out of the room as fast as possible.

As I walked down the hallway, someone called my name from behind and as I slowed down and turned, my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh hey Neville." I managed to choke out as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, here. I think you dropped this back in the classroom." He said as he handed me one of my quills.

"Oh thanks." I said quietly as I stashed the quill in my book bag then started to turn around again.

"See you around, Ashlyn!" He said to me with a little too much hope in his voice as I didn't even answer, just nodded and walked away briskly. I was only a few feet away when there was a loud thud. I jumped a bit and turned around to see Neville on the floor, sprawled out on his stomach.

"Don't you know how to walk, Longbottom?" Came a cold voice and I saw Draco and his friends coming down the hallway towards me. My eyebrows knitted together for a moment at his cruelness to Neville when he clearly hadn't done anything wrong. But just then, Draco looked up from Neville, a cruel sneer plastered on his face when his eyes met mine. And for just one moment, his face seemed to soften as he passed me, and then he was gone from sight.

I looked back at Neville and saw him trying to get all of his papers and quills that had gone flying from his hands. With a sigh, I walked back to him and started to help pick them up.

"Thanks." Neville muttered not looking up.

"No problem." I replied and he looked up surprised.

"Oh! I didn't know it was you." He said blushing a little bit and I instantly regretted coming back to help him. Now he would think that I actually liked him… Dear Lord.

"Yeah… It's me." I said lamely, not knowing what else to say. And then silence enveloped us as I handed him the last pieces of parchment that had landed on the floor.

"You know, it was really nice what you did at the party. I don't think anyone else could've done it better. And I was so happy that it was you and not someone random." He said to me with a smile and another blush. I just stared at him with wide eyes, willing myself not to run away screaming.

"Well I'll see you! Don't want to be late for Herbology!" Neville smiled at me, and then walked around my frozen body and away from me down the hall.

"_Merlin's pants!" _I muttered under my breath and then was startled by the warning bell that rang annoyingly loud and seemed to be right next to my ear. I realized that I was going to be late for Advanced potions and I started quickly down towards the dungeons.  
________________________________________________________

"_HE SAID WHAT?!" _Lulu shrieked at me as we started on our potion. I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"SHUSH!! You stupid head! Be quiet!" I hissed at her angrily. She mimed zipping her lips and putting the key down her shirt.

"That won't do any good." I nodded towards her chest. She then flipped me off.

"Girls! How are we getting on?" Asked Professor Slughorn as he came around behind us.

"Fantastic." I said to him without getting any of the annoyance I was feeling in my voice.

"Good, good. Keep sharp on it." He said and Lulu and I nodded at him, then waited until he was out of earshot before we began talking again.

"Okay, so repeat what he said again." Lulu whispered to me as she tried to cut a small little bean that kept trying to escape.

"Well… After I helped him pick up his parchment and all that he said _"You know, it was really nice what you did at the party. I don't think anyone could've done it better. And I was so happy it was you instead of someone random." _And then he just walked away to get to Herbology as if it was completely casual to talk of such things! But in case you are wondering, it's NOT." I said to her and she nodded slowly, seeming to be thinking something over, meanwhile the bean was escaping from her hand.

"Well… I don't really know what to say. I mean, it's all right there in the words. You fucked him. He liked it apparently. And now you've got to accept that fact that you are going to have his child," She said to me with a mothering look, then it turned to one of pain, then rage, "OUCH! DAMMIT! BLOODY VERMIN BIT ME!" She exclaimed loudly and half the class turned to look at us. I quickly took the bean from her and chopped it as best as I could into pieces, then put it into the cauldron. It turned a sickening orange-gray color.

"Lovely." I muttered into the cauldron and then looked back at the book, "I just don't understand why he wasn't so embarrassed about talking about it. I mean, he blushes when we talk about plant sex in Herbology… There's no way he could just talk openly about screwing me. I mean come on… _Plant sex!? _Really?! They're plants! They don't even have to get naked!" I whispered to Lulu and she shrugged in return.

"People change… Like you for instance. Who would've guessed that you would get knocked up this summer!" She said with a funny smile on her face. I shot her a glare and made a move to stab her with my cutting knife. She dodged it smoothly.

"No fooling around girls!" Called Professor Slughorn from the front of the room. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile and a wave with my knife.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." I said to him and he nodded with a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Anyway, I've devised a plan to get the straight truth out of him. I just need you to distract Sluggy for a second. Alright?" She asked me with an impish smile, and before I could protest, she had called him over to our table for me.

"Is something wrong, Miss Owens?" Asked Slughorn and I just looked at him dumbstruck for a second. Then Lulu kicked me and I cleared my throat.

"Um, yes… Sort of. I was just wondering if this color was correct. I thought it was supposed to be brighter than this…" I managed to ask as I gestured into my cauldron and Lulu lithely snuck around Slughorn towards the front of the classroom.

"Oh, well… yes I suppose it could be that color. It might just be that you added a pinch too much of Gurdy root. But no matter, no matter. I'm sure it'll turn out just fine." He said to me and made a move to turn around, just as he did I caught a glimpse of Lulu at the front of the room, dipping a flask into one of the potions on the display table. Her face was horrified and I stalled.

"Um wait! Professor!" I said quickly and he turned back to me.

"Yes?" He asked a little tiredly.

"Um… Well… I was just wondering…… where you got that hat! It looks great and my father has been in need of a new hat like that!" I managed to ask and Slughorn put a hand to his head, smiling proudly.

"This old thing? Oh I got it from one of my old students. Lovely woman. She owns the dress shop in Hogsmeade… Can't quite remember her name… but yes… I suppose she might still have one or two lying around… I'm sure they've gone out of style by now, oh, hello Ms. Reedy. Have you been there the whole time?" Slughorn looked genuinely confused as he saw Lulu appear beside him across from me at the table.

"I have sir." She said with an innocent smile.

"Right… Well. Continue on, continue on." He said in a wispy voice and walked away again. Lulu glided over to my side and I glared at her.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" I snapped at her. She held up the small flask in her hand.

"Polyjuice potion. Thank me later." She smiled wickedly and my eyes widened with surprise.

"You're an evil little pixie." I commented and she laughed heartily, then tucked the flask away safely and helped me finish the potion.  
_______________________________________________________

"Well that potion was a disaster. No big deal. At least it wasn't like Crabbe's. His basically attacked him like it was some sort of possessed radio active slime. Did you see his face? Priceless!" Lulu rambled on about the day and I stared across the table at the Gryffindors.

"Who are you going to be?" I asked her curiously.

Immediately she knew what I was talking about and she turned in her seat.

"Ginny Weasley. She's so nice, I'll bet Longbottom will tell her anything." She said expertly. I nodded in agreement, and then took another bite of my mashed potatoes.

"We'll wait for the opportune moment to strike… And then we'll get the straight truth." She said and I snorted into my food.

"You make it sound like we're going to hold someone against their will and interrogate them viciously." I said through my short laughs. She looked at me for a second then smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Would've saved you from making that comment on that God awful hat." Lulu began to laugh and I couldn't contain myself as I began to laugh with her.

"But seriously, I like your idea better." Lulu stated and I stared at her wide eyed as she looked around the Great Hall, and continued eating as if she were talking of nothing less normal than some Quidditch statistics.  
_________________________________________________________

Three weeks had passed and nothing had gotten better, and nothing had gotten worse. I was getting sick more frequently and multiple times the teachers asked me if something was wrong. Each time I said no… I mean… What was I going to tell them?

Finally Lulu came storming up into our empty dorm room in some robes that looked way to big for her. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she had been sprinting.

"Whoa. What's up with you?" I asked her slowly, setting my homework aside. She held up a hand and I waited for her to catch her breath.

"Neville…. Isn't the… father!" She breathed out finally and I froze, then leaped off the bed and grabbed my friend in a huge hug.

"Oh Merlin! Thank you so much! I love you! Hear that baby! You're not hopeless after all!" I smiled at my friend and my tummy, "Wait, so what happened?" I asked Lulu slowly as I sat back down on my bed, and my best friend followed suit.

"Well after I changed into little Weasley I managed to find Longbottom outside their common room and I got to talking about the party over the summer. And I brought up your name and how you were so nice and blah, blah, blah! And then he got all embarrassed and started to blush and I though for sure that he was going to just tell me right then and there that he screwed you that night!" She exclaimed with a half smile.

"But he _didn't. _Right?!" I asked quickly, urging her on.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! So anyway, he seemed embarrassed and when I asked him why he was blushing he immediately smiled awkwardly and told me the truth!" She laughed loudly and I stared at her wide eyed.

"What was it!? WHAT WAS THE TRUTH!" I grabbed the front of her robes and narrowed my eyes at her.

"He told me that you had seen Crabbe and Goyle by my coat closet and he said that you yelled them into oblivion and then rescued him from the closet because he was locked inside! How great is that?!" Lulu suddenly collapsed into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help myself as I started to giggle as well. And soon enough we were both laughing so hard that we could barely breath, and when we finally could I looked at her and smiled.

"Wait… What about what he said on the train? When he said 'Thanks for the great time'? What was that about?" I asked slowly, my smile fading a little bit.

"Oh, that? I guess after you rescued him you danced with him… but I seriously doubt that there was any grinding going on with that boy…" Lulu said back to my nonchalantly and I let out a sigh of contentment.

"Well that's a relief." I managed to whisper.

"Yeah… Could you imagine having a baby with that guy? I mean come on… That guy probably doesn't even have a Y-chromosome!" She snorted and with that we both started to laugh again. It wasn't really our faults. You'd be happy too if you learned that Neville Longbottom wasn't the father of your child…

_Sooo How'd ya'll likee it?! Hmm? Did you think Neville was going to be the father? YOU DID?! Seriously!? Wow… Well rest assure, he is not. I wouldn't put my character through that sort of torture… Gah it'd be almost as bad as the Cruciartus curse!!!! And that's REALLY BAD!!! Well anyway! I'll hopefully have Capitulo tres up soon! So yeahhh please REVIEW and tell me whatcha think! Is it good or bad? Anything that could be better? Something you thought was funny? Anything! I don't really care! Reviews just make my day! So make the world a better place and REVIEW! =D Peace out! ~Mooch_


End file.
